EO Smith High
by Rikku-just-in-4-a-sec
Summary: The gang is in high school but when rikku falls for the new guy and a evil prophey happens what will happen next? -Finished- i am going to make a sequel... (rikkugippal) (yunatidus) (painebarali) OH sequel up and running look for EO smith high 2 thank you
1. RikkuJosh Yeah Right!

E.O Smith High

Rikku walked up to E.O Smiths high school a smirk on her face. It was the first day of school, September first to be exact. Yuna and Tidus where pulling up to the school and holding hands when they got out of the car. Everyone knows that Yuna and Tidus always hold hands. Lenne was walking behind Rikku with the cheerleader gang Lenne was the head cheerleader and the others were Le Blanc, Yuna, Lulu, Armi, and Miki. Well the cheerleaders were not Rikku's friends. All of their boy friends were friends with Rikku's boyfriend josh. Lenne had Shuyin, Le Blanc had an affair with Nooje he was one of our teachers, Lulu had Wakka. Armi has a mean guy names Ginta, Miki was with her selfish boyfriend Yuu.

Rikku went to her homeroom and saw josh she sat on his right and Paine (her best friend) sat to her right. Luckily their where no cheerleaders here. When the class got into their seats Rikku's teacher announced, " Ok today we need a volunteer to help out a couple of new students get around. Any Volunteers?"

"Hey Josh I think we should don't ya think?" Rikku asked

"Yeah ok..." they both raised their hand.

"Ah Ms. Yokotaha and Mr. Sarabo, you ms. Yokotaha will be paired with Mr. Sanyo and Mr.Sarabo with be Ms. Anyo."

Rikku dazed into outer space as both a guy and a girl came into the room.

"Will Ms. Yokotaha and Mr. Sarabo stand up?" Paine poked me and hit the back of my head of my head. The young man who entered laughed out loud.

"Hmmm..." I said and Paine pointed at josh. I got the hint. I pushed out my chair and stood up. Obviously the two new kids haven't gotten their uniforms yet.

"Mr. Sanyo please replace the seat next to Ms. Yokotaha and Ms. Starbuck-."Paine interrupted, "The name is Paine." I smirked and giggled so did Mr. Sanyo. Paine got up and sat on her crushes desk. "You don't mind, right?" she asked Barali. Mr. Sanyo crept up to the stairs and sneaked past some girls who were blushing and talking about the transfer kid. He smirked and sat next to Rikku. Rikku was thinking of many things 1st why was her boyfriend watch every move of ms. Anyo, 2nd Ever since Mr. Sanyo sat down he has done nothing but stare how rude!

"Why are you staring that is so rude?" Ignoring my question he asked me a question, " What's your name girl?" I medially said it in a slur but he didn't catch on so I said it slower and nicer, "Ms. Yokotaha, Rikku Yokotaha." He smirked again and whispered in my ear, "I am Gippal Sanyo." I was shocked at his forwardness. They bell rang.

"Oh first period what is your schedule Mr. Sanyo?" he handed it to me. I was the same thing as me!

"Please call me Gippal I hate my last name."

"Y-yes Mr.- Gippal you have the same as me so this will be easy k? (-)" I smiled and Gippal did a full on smile. Oh I felt as if I could melt. I blushed and he caught me. I turned my head and saw my boyfriend kissing the new girl (huh? What no!!) I punched josh's side and he just looked at me and said, "she is better than you I hate you go away!" I was crushed but mostly I was pissed how dare he?

"Hey dude that's not nice to say to Rikku!" Paine's brother sarroe (sar-row) yelled to josh. Gippal was listening and stood up. He pushed his chair and tapped Rikku's shoulder. Rikku shot him a deadly glare and she was red this time not from a single blush but from being dumped without a 1-minute notice. She got up and pushed her chair in and passed Gippal and sat next to Paine.

" Yo josh that exactly wasn't a nice move."

A/N haha who said that?

Wasn't me?

Tidus?

Nope....


	2. conno chappie 2

A/N: Before I began I wanted to say to:

YRP-is-so-kool: you are totally right I wanna get that josh guy off Cid's girl and get Rikku Gippal together as soon as possible. Hehe... anyways!

E.O Smith High

"Yo josh that exactly wasn't a nice move." Gippal sat up and punched Josh in his head. Josh's head smacking the other direction, as he sprawled to the floor, crying. "Wussy!" Rikku thought as Gippal realized the whole classroom saw what he did. Rikku let out a sigh and picked her jean jacket and stomped over to Josh and kicked his stomach in. She stood near the new girl and said with a squeak," Well you to will be happy I hope." With a smile Rikku looked at her and the girl rolled her eyes. "That's original what you pick that out with your hideous jacket." The girl mumbled and the class did a big "Ooo" sound out loud. "No darling I picked it out with the mask you wear underneath the make-up you used to cover it up with. Oh by the way darling, that eye shadow you are wearing is only ment on Barbie dolls that are suppose to be hookers." Rikku knew that she should just shut up but no she said that. Rikku handed her arm out to Gippal and they walked to their next class.

"So... Rikku you mind me calling you Rikku?" Gippal rushing his hands threw his hair waiting for her reply.

"No I don't mind." She was looking at the floor sad. Gippal rushed his hand over her shoulder and put his hand up to her chin when she looked up her used the same had to push her lips into a cute smile. Rikku smiled automatically after that. He moved his hand away from her face back down to his sides.

"So are we going to are class soon or are we lost?" He was trying to make her laugh and he completed this mission.

"No Gippal this is the class." She stopped in front of a door that had a sign read, "enter to the gates of hell."

"This is Mrs. Santiago she is a very nice teacher who is liked to be called Ms. Sara since it is after all her first name. You will like her." Gippal opened the door to Ms. Sara's room and motioned Rikku to go in and when he did he smirked and went in.

"It burns! It Burns!" He yelled, dropping to the floor.

"Ahh you must be the new student... Mr. Sanyo? Ahh Ms. Yokotaha it is nice to see you. Have you gotten over the whole Lighting thing? Sorry about letting your brother learn magic I should have known he'd do something like strike you with it." Gippal turn and looked at Rikku she seemed really squirmy. Why would a brother electrocute his sister?

"Umm teach I mean Ms. Sara. What do you mean about the lighting thing and Rikku? Oh please call me Gippal." The teach look curious that this man had not heard of the great electrocution in the school, it was on all news channels.

"Long story right Mrs. Sara? Well we better be off to our seats Gippal." Rikku pulled on his black T-shirt. They sat down in the back of the classroom and but their crap under the chairs. Rikku saw in her corner of hear eye that a white backpack plopped itself on the desk Rikku looked up to see her cheerleading cousin Yuna.

"I heard you broke with your bf and met our new other cheerleader. Then roomer has it that you're seeing a new guy who is totally hot. But I said to myself 'How could that be?' so now I am in public talking to not a popular girl what was I thinking?" she tossed her hair and I opened my mouth.

"I don't know Yuna you were probably thinking 'oh how I wish I had the guts like Rikku! She can break up with a guy when he is cheating on her. oh she is so strong! Unlike me.'" Rikku smiled and made another conversation with Gippal.

"Hey Gippal are you looking for a job anywhere? I work at this cool club I drive people home when they are drunk it pays a lot. You meet cool people and we need a new driver the other one was driving home drunk and died." Rikku offered.

"Hey I was looking for a job then I found this girl and she was the one who new of a job that sounds good. Rikku I will take the job. That is if you kiss me." Rikku's face was stunned this guy sounded so polite and well I don't know I guess hot and now he wants her to kiss him? Is this a joke? Yea it probably is a joke.

"Nice joke I almost fell for it." She laughed a "hehe" and went back to fiddling around in her chair trying to get comfy.

"I wasn't Joking." Gippal was sitting there and pushing over his chair.

"You know that umm... I ah...huh? Well I can't seem to well say an excuse so I will tell ya the truth..." she was about to say something when Gippal cuts in.

"You pregnant?"

"No!"

"You like girls more?"

"Heck NO!"

"You..."

"Gippal what ever you say don't let me finish ok well... I really don't think I should right know isn't a good time my cousin is here and well it isn't a good time ok?" She blushed multi-colors.

Rikku showed him were the lunchroom was. And Rikku met up with Paine who she sat down with. Rikku got her lunch after saving her seat. Gippal sat down next to Rikku and Paine.

"I see you guys are really the ones who stand out the most." Gippal looked around and Paine laughed.

"Yea we stand out for sure my only friend is Rikku and she isn't that much of a friend either." Rikku Glared.

"No Paine don't you see you guys stand out that dude over that with that kind of white hair well he keeps on looking at you Paine and Rikku well I already now who I like here. See the cheerleaders conversations revolved all around you two." He looked at Rikku as if he wanted her to see all the looks he has been giving her.

"Damn boy you must have hitting your head ya feeling ok? We are O-U-T-S-I-D-E-R-S and damn well proud to be. Hey Rikku you coming over my house for the party?" Paine adjusted her concentration on Rikku who was sipping her juice box.

"I thought you didn't have any friends except Rikku so why would you be having a party?" he stuffed his mouth with the grinder.

"Ok, ok dude it is a darn sleepover we like to go out late and do stuff and come back to my house and sleep until 12:00pm ok?" Paine started to get mad and she thought how many respect points he had lost on her chart.

"Oh what kinds of stuff? Can I come?" He started so act sweet and lean up against Paine he held his hands to his chest as if he were praying.

"Ok but no hitting on Rikku that makes me sick!" he shrugged and went to back to eat his grinder.

A/N ok here is a little more wat should happen at the sleep over plz give ur own thoughts and comment plz thank you. :) :) :0


	3. hmmmmm interesting

A/N Thanks you guys who read and wrote saying what you guys think should happen... here is my comments to you smile oh and don't forget to smile!

Hyper babe: girl I wasn't thinking of that but sounds pretty good to me. Paine in Pink I feel like I am going to be a devil for a while hehehehehe. Thank you so much!

YRP-is-so-kool: Once again I am happy to hear your response. So here is what I have to say... maybe it is Barali but you will have to find out soon... and Gippal hitting on Rikku? I was thinking that but I wanted to hear from you guys so... I am going to do that thank you again! Oh bye the way you should no I read your story and loved it so you shouldn't say you're a bad writer and I think I review or I by mistaken reviewed to some one else. Opps!

Girl-in-a-dream: I am happy you liked that and next time if you review you could tell me what you are lost about and I can write in the next Chappie **hint hint** and try to make it understandable. Thank you to.

Thank you guys for righting to me and I am happy you all did so! I cant say how happy I am that I finally I am doing a better job. Yea!

Story Time!

When the last school bell rang every one left the school. Paine was walking with Rikku when some one stopped Paine. Paine looked at Rikku's squinting face as the two girl turned. They saw nothing important expect some cheer trash. Rikku looked away and then as if she saw nothing went back to walking to her house. Paine however started to speak with the cheerleaders who had poked her.

"What?" Paine had a very terrifying look on her face, which made the cheerleaders scared.

"W-well Paine we just wanted to tell you to say to Yuna's cousin to watch it because we will get her for what she said to Yunie." The cheerleaders walked away powerless knowing that they might die for saying that but it was worth scaring Rikku. Paine ran up to the blond in the uniform. She went to her normal pace.

"Rikku... hmm you know what should we get for food since we know are having Gippal come too?" Rikku though in her head a sec and replied.

"Same Chips, Soda, Tomato and cheese pizza and a regular pizza." She giggled and started to think of what Gippal told her. She was so deep in thought she never noticed that a smirk came upon her small skinny lips.

"What?" Paine asked curiously to Rikku. Rikku shook her head and a full smile across her face.

"I told Gippal about my job and asked if he wanted to work their and he... ah... well... he..." she couldn't finish due to the fact Paine had her arm on her hip looking like she was going to pound her.

"Well?" she looked amused that Rikku was scared.

"He said that he wanted a kiss and he will join." Paine was thinking 'and what did you do well what!' Rikku leaned into her and smirked.

"What should I do? He is coming over ain't he? And well I kind of like Josh Is with that new girl." Rikku finally reached her house with Paine. Paine just signed and welcomed herself into Rikku's house. Brother was on the floor playing Ps2 it is this game where these people use machine's to shower with and brush their teeth and everything. It was strange game to play it was like the whole population was humans. No sommoners, no guados, nothing that they would say unusual and the fact of someone have blond hair green eyes did not mean they were a different nationality that brown hair blue eyes or so...

Paine was in Rikku's room lying on the green bed. She was staring out to the yellow walls. Rikku was in her closet trying to find something nice to wear. And extra clothes that she thought revealed and we all no our favorite little Rikku all her clothes wear like that.

"Rikku all of you clothes shows more than what a normal Al-bhed would wear cut it out. How about that dark blue silk no sleeved shirt and those black silk Capri short thingy's." Rikku shook her head and took her nightgown and put it in her bag. Rikku changed into night sky colored tight shorts and a white shirt with moons imprinted onto it. Her hair was down with two braids on the sides.

"Ready with your bags we got to get the crap food?" Paine walked over to Rikku and picked up her bags. Outside they went to Rikku's nicely polish dark blue car. Cid bought it for her birthday a couple a weeks ago. Paine plopped Rikku's clothes in the back seat and sat her self down on the leather seats.

"Paine you should hold on tight! Common baby her we go." She laughed out loud and sped off to the store.

When they reached the store and were inside Rikku went straight to the junk isle. Throwing chips left and right. Old ladies dashing to the floor. And chips colliding with chips. Only a little blonde girl was to be the blame for an awful scene as the store manager came to see the problem and about flipped Rikku scanned the isle and bit her lip. Paine opened her mouth obviously she was going to do something rotten.

"Look my friend found a rat and she was trying to save a old lady from it bye killing it but looks like it got away. So... we want this stuff free. Or we will tell the people in Spria that this place is unhealthy." (Bad Paine! Bad! no lies! Sorry she was lying to get the food free. Mister manager don't believe her!) He rubbed his chin as if to think but he must not have brains because he believed Paine.

"Ok young girl I will let you have the food free." Paine nodded. And grabbed some cheeto's to go. Rikku was jumping up and down and Paine refused to have her hold the soda so Paine was holding about five bottles of Coca-cola. Thank god they didn't need to cash out. Rikku popped open the back of her car hood and placed the food inside.

"Paine ya ready?" Rikku looked at the warrior girl and nodded at her and just drove to Paine's house when they reach the house a car was already pulled into the drive way and two men sat on the porch sipping soda and listening to music. The blond hit the whitish blond and pointed at Paine.

"What are you doing at my house Barali?" Paine blushed and Rikku walked to Gippal clinging onto him.

"Well Gippal told me that you were having a party and that I should come. He said that you wanted me to."

"Paine isn't that a good thing you two can finally hang out and talk and you don't have to pretend that you don't like him although you hit on him in class." Paine's brother said from the window.

"What ever come on get your stuff and come in Rikku and I just bought food." Paine led them in but Rikku showed them that the party will be down stairs. The guys put their stuff down and sat near the girls on the floor.

"So what do you girls do first?" Gippal sighed.

"Well we first get out of our clothes and into some thing for a night on the town so if you to don't mind Paine and I will look for something good in her closet. So you boys just relax and if you hear the devils voice it is only us opening Paine's closet she likes to scare people with it." Pushing Rikku out of the room Paine went into her room. And looked at her clothes, "Rikku I worn every signal thing around him." Rikku pulled a bright pink dress that was thigh high and had no arm straps but it had ruffles coming across the chest and down the thigh.

"I know Paine that's why I packed this when you weren't looking. You have to wear it." Paine thought that this would shock him and she dared to do it. She wore the dress with her black boots sort of a Resident Evil look.

"Know all I have to do is find you some thing to wear." Paine Pointed at a Black Leather shorts as short as Yuna's and a black band for a top and decided that would look good with her silver high heels. The girls got dressed and looked at each other. Each other were amazed at how they looked in a style that they thought they would never wear. Out they went to the boys and asked if they wanted to go to the movies to see something scaring both boys not even responding to them just stared. Somehow the girls where the ones who got boys bodies outside, in the car. Rikku drove and ended at the movie theaters at 9:00pm and Gippal got out to buy Rikku's ticket along with his. Barali copied Gippal's move and got a ticket for her she was dazing out into space thinking how bad she must look. Barali was coming over to her and touching her skin on her arms. Racing his hand over her arm up and down he was pulling her back to earth. She realized she looked good and went into the movie theater. Gippal pulled Rikku aside and she leaned up against the wall he placed his hand on the wall next to her.

"May I have a kiss I don't see your cousin around?" He leaned forward. She turned her cheek.

"Gippal lets go." He frowned and held her hand. She made him turn and put her fingers to his cheek making him smile. Automatically he pushed her head against his hard chest and held her their, he wondered why she wouldn't let him kiss her right now he could feel her tighten her grip of him. Ah the entered the moving and on countless times he tried to make a kiss go on between him and her. But she would ask Paine or him to do something. The group left the theater later and went to a club that Rikku worked at and they danced to the fast beat and when the song changed from loud to a slow song Rikku stopped dancing and sat down embarrassed that she could only dance fast. And Gippal sat down next to her obviously because the same reason. So they had a short conversation before Paine and Barali got tired and wanted to go.

"So Gippal where did you come from what school?" Rikku was trying to make him know that she didn't want a kiss yet she wanted it at a prefect moment.

"Windham Tech. What's the deal with you and the cheerleaders aren't you cousin with one?" Rikku was about to answer when Paine interrupted (how mean Paine. Corner Paine! Now! Oh I am sorry! Good Paine good! Paine good.)

"Okay you guys want to go we are tried now." Rikku looked at Gippal that was looking at Barali. Shaking her head Rikku sat up and headed to the house with the others. Paine and Barali were fast asleep when we got to the driveway and Gippal was looking at Rikku.

"Rikku can we have one kiss?" Gippal asked but Rikku was shaking to say 'not now'. He woke up Paine and Barali and went into the house. They guys went into the living room and got their pj's on and Rikku and Paine went to her room and Paine got her long red shirt and short shorts on and went to see if the guys were done changing which they were. Rikku went to the living room and saw Paine sleeping next to Barali and Gippal was waiting for her.

"Hey well I was going to go asleep and I didn't know if you well had to sleep in anyway, so I never even fell asleep." When he looked up he saw her in a nightgown and she smiled and told him, "Oh Gippal I don't sleep anyway special." He sat down on a carpet floor and spread a blanket Rikku helped and Gippal put two pillows down on the floor. He sat down on the blanket and patted it next to him and Rikku came and sat next to them as they lifted the blanket on to them. Rikku straightened her body and Gippal did so too. Now was the moment Rikku was waiting for she turns to face Gippal. And closed her eyes she moved her head close to his he moved into her and they kissed. The kiss mad Rikku feel as if she felt a spark when they pulled away to get a breath she touched her lips.

"Rikku now I will work with you, if you want." Her touched her hair and she rolled over. His arm snaked across her stomach and laid there she fell asleep in his arms.

A/N: OK sorry it was late. My brother was to blame he was the one who stole the computer from me. And I got mad for the fact that the fanfic ppl took my Mr&Mrs. Springer story away. I forgot no scripts o well. Well I was mad when I wrote the end so sorry if it sucked but I would like to know what you guys think should happen at the Job that Gippal Gets with Rikku. Any ideas? If you do it will be graciously thanked. Hmmm.

Yours Truly,

Ashlee aka Rikku hehheheehe oh yes I never forgotten those of you who also wrote me your reviews you guys are the ones who made me so proud that well I don't know but I do know that I am happy to hear from you all...


	4. Hmmmm new at work?

A/N: ok sorry people you see I moved... anyways I guess on with the story...

A month later Rikku was in her job and Paine sitting on the counter of the bar counter. Gippal really did join Rikku with the job... This made them get closer. Rikku heard that another person was getting highered today and she was wondering who this person was.

"Hey Paine do you know who is the new person? Gippal what about you?" Rikku was wondering and hoping it wasn't someone who was stupid, thinking only about themselves. No sooner did Rikku ask this a pale brown-headed girl walked in that Rikku automatically new came into the room. No lies a song came onto the radio that describes how Rikku felt at the exact moment.

When leaves have fallen  
and skies turned into gray.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell  
  
On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it.  
  
When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you  
  
Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world  
  
She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day  
  
Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Yuna entered the room with the work uniform on. She ran up to get her schedule from the boss. She waved at Rikku and went to the backroom.

"What is she doing? This is my territory she knows that! She is so stuck up! Paine common let me ponder her!" Rikku shouted as she shook her hands in the air and Gippal ran over and held her back from ripping off Yuna's face. Punching him and trying to get away she ripped off Gippal's t-shirt and exposed his tan muscles. Rikku calmed down at the sight and Gippal thought: _Great! How did I get into such abusive love? Well I am down to one work shirt until next month's paycheck._

"Rikku relax. Yuna is now your co-worker deal with it ok?" Gippal pressed Rikku to his bare chest stroking her blond hair. Yuna came out and saw Paine sitting on the counter annoyed at what Yuna did not know. Yuna went to her hands and feet and crawled to the back of Paine. Yuna saw that Paine was just shedding a tear and wiped it away as she watch Rikku and Gippal hugging. Yuna reached to the warriors exposed side and **POKE** Paine was so surprised she lost her balance and fell to the floor on her butt. Yuna stood up crying while laughing at the always so serious girl falling to her butt and face stained from crying. Even though Paine was shocked she had a smirk about to form on her face as she saw a bottle of wine on a shelf sway side to side from the collapsing Paine. As it was about to tilt Paine chuckled, "Umm CHECK MATE!" **SLASH** all over Yuna but this was only the beginning. The wine bottle was the only beginning after that their was vodka bottles and beer glasses combining with each other going all over her white t-shirt soaking it and what is worst Yuna wasn't wearing a regular bra but a white sports bra that turned see through! Gippal closed his eyes when he looked at Yuna.

"It burns! It Burns!" He shouted and picked Rikku up to cover his face. Everyone laughed and made her clean the mess up.

A/N: Sorry I got 2 go now but I be back later 2marrow k? luv ya alls


	5. sorry this will get better from me da au...

A/N: Ok people I am back and so happy I just got onto my schools soccer team and I am so shocked I thought that I was going to not get on! Hey were did I leave off? O yeah Yuna cleaning and Gippal with out a shirt woo I want to see! Ok here is the next part to my beautiful story!

5 hours and 12 messes later....

_Finally I am getting out of work and I have to go to Gippal's house for studying at school. _Rikku thought. Hmm work was ok. Yuna made 10 messes in 5 hours. She should really learn that putting about a hundred pounds on a tableside that has only 2 legs would break. Any who Rikku was going to her car and giving Gippal a ride.

"So Gippal what do you want to do tonight after we get are work done?" Rikku was looking at him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I know..."He eyed her eyes that were full with daring. He saw how her eyes went down to a little past his belt. He smirked and got into her car she followed into the drivers seat.

30 minutes later...

"Well were here." Rikku giggled as a thought of Gippal naked swam into her head and back out as fast as it came. Gippal bent over to her and touched her right arm as his lips slipped into hers. They ran into the house and past Brother who was still playing the damn game! Up some stairs and into a room with the door shut. Gippal kissed her on the fore head and then once again ran his arm up and down hers. She pushed him on his bed and a fuzzy chocobo hit Gippal's head. As he threw it off the bed. He was amazed as Rikku pulled off his shoes and kissed him more so of course he wanted to see more of her to go also. Night was bye their sides.

A/n shit I got to go. I will do more I swear.


	6. Kicked out and Invited back how wonderfu...

All night they were making there own love all night Rikku would moan a little and Gippal would kiss her to shut up. All night Brother was playing the game and thinking nothing about Rikku and Gippal in the bedroom. When Rikku awoke the next day she found that her father was in the house coming up to the bedroom. Rikku push Gippal off her. This woke him up.

"My father is coming down the hall!" no sooner a nock was heard on the door as her father invited himself in. not registering that a man was in her room just saying what he came into her room to say.

"Rikku, Gippal has been missing and I heard he was with you last night. Where did he go?" Cid must have not but his contacts in because Gippal was in the bed behind the naked Rikku who was covering herself up with a blanket.

"Umm pops I don't know where he is but I am going to look around when I am dressed. Can you please leave so I could do so?" Cid left the room and Gippal wrapped his arms around Rikku and pulled her to the bed.

"Grrr. Want to come over tonight after school?" He whispered into Rikku's neck.

"Hmmm. Ok why not." She pushed hmm down once again and started to move down south of the boarder of Gippal. He moaned and started to get Rikku to stop when Brother walked

"Rikku! Gippal gets off Rikku this instant!" Rikku turned and met her pops and brother standing at the door.

"Opps. Hey why don't you guys nock?" Rikku asked like nothing was wrong. Cid punched Gippal in the stomach and pushed him out of the house.

"Cid leave him alone!" Rikku exclaimed and not caring if Spria saw her naked as she went outside. Rikku jumped to Gippal so her father couldn't catch her.

"Rikku if you leave with him you will not ever be able to come back!" Cid yelled and Brother plugged his ears.

"That's ok pop I don't care!" Rikku pulled Gippal into the Car wear she had all her stuff for the car. And a back up bathing suit for her self she put it on and Gippal started to speak. "You think that was wise Rikku?" Rikku went to look at him but forced her self not to.

"We have to get u some thing to wear. Barali is the closest he is nice and may have something you."

13 minutes later.

Gippal was dressed nicely and Rikku told Barali everything when Gippal was getting dressed.

"Well I mine as well go get some clothes from Paine's house." Rikku smiled and walked to the door.

"Paine wont be there she wanted me to tell you that she is going on a vacation from the love birds." Barali said coolly.

"What! No! Were and I going to get clothes I cant go to mall like this." Gippal was thinking in his head.

"I know Yuna!" Barali laughed and Rikku was like huh? "Well couldn't you are her cousin.

"Dude Yuna and Rikku hate each other there is no way." Rikku was made at this but didn't want to stay like her current situation.

"I am going to Yuna's I will be back." Barali was stunned. Rikku walked out the door.

"Barali is Paine the only one on the vacation?" Barali nodded.

"BARALI!! Then her brother is home! You stupid ass!" Gippal ran to see if Rikku's car was in the driveway. As if to say oh well he sat down and flipped the TV on.

Yuna's house.

Rikku knocked on the door and Yuna answered.

"Hello! Oh Rikku? Hi what you want?" Yuna eyed her and Rikku felt nervous in the clothing choice on her.

"Well I was wondering if I can barrow some clothes." Yuna's eyebrow shot up.

"Why?!" Rikku was frowning and had no choice but to tell her the whole story

15 minutes later.

"Oh ok well come on Rikku." Rikku followed her into her closet and picked out a Yuna's Gunners clothing.

"Rikku why do we fight?" Rikku wasn't sure.

"I don't know why maybe because we are in a different crowd?" Yuna smiled sweetly.

"In that case you want to start over I will be your friend and you be mine." She held out her hand and Rikku took it. Hey it was worth a shot now huh?

A/N: How was that? Huh? What? Review please other wise I am talking to my self oh no. Oh POOPIE! Bye bye.


	7. Mall short chappie

Later Rikku was all dressed and asked Yuna if she wanted to go to the mall and skip school that day to blow off steam. Yuna of course agreed. When the girls opened up the stores doors a song came on that made Rikku think of Gippal.

See last night you and I were together.

Boy you made me a happy.

Even though you just held me.

Your breath caring my neck.

Oh how I hate it when you make me cry.

You say it is your turn.

After all I only dream of you at night.

My Dream became reality last night with you by my side.

Even though you never heard these words.

Even though you thought I was fine.

Even though I lied ... ... ...

YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW!

How stupid I could be.

You even told me...

See last night you and I were together.

Boy you made me happy.

Even though you just held me.

Your breath caring my neck.

I KNOW! YOU KNEW!

I LOVE YOU... ...

Rikku was excited as she sang alone. Yuna was looking a girlie pink dress that showed her thigh. Rikku came over to her and took the dress off the rack and held it against her cousin's body and shook her head.

"It is prefect!" Yuna giggled.

Rikku was running her finger alone the skirts until one made her stop. A light white and green but it was short and had blue sparkles on a ruffle that went to the knee on one side and had a blue belt sash go on the side of her leg. Rikku wanted the skirt so bad and she looked at the $ price $ and could not believe how much. 13425670938 gil. Aww man she thought. Wait Yuna could get anything for free!

"Yuna. Umm I was wondering if you could work your magic so I could umm have this." Rikku puppy eyed her and Yuna gave in.

"Ok just get a top to match so you would actually ware it." Yuna was in a low normal voice as she scammed all the clothes. Rikku looked around hmm... she caught her eye on a halter-top that had diamonds that were the backing. It was pure white and Rikku loved it.

"I got everything I want Yuna." She jumped up and down.

1 hour later.

"Rikku what are you going to wear that to?" Yuna asked. Rikku itched her head and not knowing where to she shrugged.

"I know the most romantic party in the world Macalina's Night Time Glow party!" Rikku's eyes shot open perfect!

A/N: Not going to leave ya hanging just want another chappie.... Luvs you guys...


	8. Secret Of The Night

2 weeks later Rikku finds something special out but she cant tell Gippal until to night. Rikku is running all about trying to make Yuna and Paine realize something at work.

"You guys will never guess what Shinra told me!" Rikku jumped up and down.

"What you are the most beautiful person he laid eyes on?" Paine wondered.

"No... Yunie guess." Right when Yuna was going to guess UN wanted cheer trash came threw.

"YUNA! What are you doing talking to _her_?" Yuna's eyes hit the ground and followed back up when Rikku was smiling.

"Well Lenne I Guess I am creating my own mind. You should try some time." Yuna warned Lenne not to say a thing or vodka bottled would come dangerously close to her face she cherish so much.

"Well I wanted you to know that you are no longer one of us so hand your palm palm in. I mean soon. BYE!" She stepped away and left the bar.

"Yuna I am sorry are you mad?" Rikku put an arm over her.

"No." Yuna smiled.

"Ok that's it! I t is time for us to go to the party." Paine Stomped.

PART-YA TIME!

"Ok I am leaving you guys now so I can put my arms around my sexy beast!" Yuna laughed. She was wearing the dress she saw at the mall. Rikku disappeared to the bathroom to change when the night sky showed its self in a mist.

Paine was her regular self-showing off that she could drink more alcohol then the men. When Rikku came back she dazzled many men and the women before her.

"That is the Al-bhed PRINCESS!" she heard the whispers and went to a dark patch in the Macalina forest. There was a person waiting for her in the deadly shadows. He wore a black suit.

"What is so important that you wanted me to come out here for?" It was Gippal.

"Well it is shocking news. I did some tests with Shinra. We were talking about a nice and easy way to tell you. But I well I don't know how to actual say this. I love you..." he came closer and his arm went up her naked one.

"Is that all? Oh baby I love you two." She pulled away. Her eyes blank with UN natural texture.

"No you fool I AM PREGNET!" Rikku scream and pulled him to her crying.

A/N: ok what will happen next? I don't know but I will get an idea...

COMING SOON 2U AN IDEA


	9. when others leave and Eve is born

A/N: I just thought that I should tell you guys that reviewed I have read them I just haven't had the time to say thank you to you. So I will give you all your favorite character doll and a free pass to Spira's Bumper Cars racing! K? Ok well her is the next part...

"Rikku is it mine?" Gippal asked a bit confused. He stopped holding her to wait for answer.

"What?! I never slept with anyone but you!" she pushed him into a log as he fell down the hill. Rikku stormed away looking for a microphone to tell the world that she is pregnant and at this time she will not say who done it to her. Yuna was on stage singing about love and Rikku thought; "like hell she knew what that was" Rikku jumped her own height onto the stage.

"Hand it over!" rikku announced and Yuna just winked. Rikku changed her dress sphere to a new one she got a month ago. She turned into a beautiful white light and the light got smaller as she got smaller. When all the light left here she was a little Elvin girl fairie. She wiped past Yuna and stole the show. And Gippal finally got back up the hill at this time. As he saw his girl friend who was still every mad. She took hold the microphone and went back to what she wore before in regular height.

"I need to tell everyone this secret. I Princess Rikku Of All Al-Bheds is pregnant I shall not say the father at this time since he and I have something to talk about later. I will be keeping the child and I am not going to raise her to know she is royalty. I don't what something I found out to come true..." Rikku flipped her hair to the people in the party and through the microphone at Yuna. Everyone was in a shock as Rikku when down into the dark forest and she walked to the agency. No one was there so she just sat down and thought. _What am I doing? I know what Shinra said; "Your child is not going to bring peace to Spira if you teach her to be a princess. She will destroy what she wants if you do that and she will marry some dark elf and they will be the elf that you and the others will have to protect Spira from. Rikku don't teach her about her family why don't you go somewhere no one knows about with you and the child and raise her like nothing happened and you nor she were ever a princess." His words stuck with me. They scared me to. I was not sure of how I was going to tell Gippal but maybe I told him all I needed. I shall go to somewhere no one will know about. I can't make that be... nowhere... everywhere has heard this annocment I made earlier and- Wait! Mount gagazet! The Ronso are nice they will let me stay and wont tell anyone about my daughter and me. Oh shit I never told Gippal it is a girl! I can't tell him know. I am sorry Gippal but you shall never know. Well I am at the agency and there is everything here and no one is around hmmm now I can get my items. First I need to change into a better clothing object. _Rikku changed into her default dress grid and she began poking around. _Hmm baby we will be needing some equipment. Ahh potions, softs, oh crap just take it all! Oh I should watch my language I know you are still in me but I love you my darling girl. What should I name you? Ellen? No. Erwin? Ummm I know Eve it was the eve I found out about you and the eve told your father. I love you Eve. I should get a cloak so you and I shall be warm... _

_A/N: Hmm... that didn't go as plan I didn't want it to be that way oh well... ok here I go ... next chappie coming up_


	10. Morning brings knew years

Rikku had already left the agency and was in the calm lands before anyone knew she was missing. Rikku rented a hover that brought her to gagazets front door. Up the steps she went till she came across Kimhari.

"Hello Kimhari, I have something to ask of you and you don't have to say yes to me." Kimhari grinned at Rikku and he finally saw her grown up.

"What is it Rikku?" He was going to say yes anyways but he wanted Rikku to say what she wanted.

"Umm Kimhari... I would like to know if I could stay here for ummm I don't know how long but I need to stay some where so my daughter will never know she is a princess you see this is what happened... Gippal and I well you get the Idea then my father kicked me out of his house because he walked in 2 months past I been gaining wait so I went to Shinra. He told me I am pregnant and that my child will be a girl and if she knows what her past is, that she is a princess then she will kill the world and I will have to stop her. Kimhari please can I stay here, until she grows up." Kimhari was astounded that such a young girl would hold a burden like this just like the sommoners had once.

"Yes Rikku you shall be able to have her here. What are you going to name her?"

Rikku smiled.

"I am going to name her Eve." Night had broken up and Rikku went to her new home and fell asleep by a fire she had a rough adventure already and parent hood should be the same...

When leaves had change and dreams end...

Remember yesterday has never left...

When years gone by here me cry...

Stonewalls surround me like you use to...

It has been 2 years since Rikku had left Gippal that night at the party. 2 years went by and troops across Spira went looking for her. Gippal Graduated high school... that was where they ment that was where Gippal called home that was were a part of him died. He looked for his should have been wife and kid. No one had ever found and only a few know where she is. Others felt as if she had died. This brought Paine closer to Barali. Yuna had learned to be nice and the other Cheerleaders have been thinking for them selves now. If all of this brought these people together. How will Eve destroy all of the happiness? Eve is know 2 years and 2 months old.

A/N: HOLY I AM ON A ROLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okie dokey I goie. Hehehhe next chapter....


	11. Dreams of the truth hurt

"When the soles of the shoes we've been used to wearing for so long have worn out

And there's also a hole in our moods, do we just give up and stop?

Barefoot is fine; we'll throw off our old shoes

And ride the dancing wind in our bare skin

Once we've crossed the hill, there's the summer sea

Let's run down to the shining beach

We've been walking a long way and the road is already blocked

If we open a door on an uncharted path, where will it lead to?

Anywhere is fine; if we're together we can go

Even across the rainbow to where unknown flowers bloom

Following the footsteps of where our mood takes us

Let's draw up a new map

You're worrying over your reason for running off

That's a bad habit of yours

Before asking "why?" or "what for?"

Let's take off, still barefoot

And fly to the ends of the map

Let's both you and I score a goal

Just a little further now

Just a lot further now

Let's go right to the world's edge

Before someone catches up to us

It's okay if you stumble!

I'm right here by your side

And I'll be backing you up

Till you're in high spirits again

"Why am I doing this?", you ask?

Well, that's pretty obvious!

Geez, you really are dense; haven't you noticed

The reason I'm walking by your side?

Someday, when we both find our way the promised place

I'll dive barefoot into your uncharted heart"

Eve woke to this song as her mother was by her side. Rikku was pushing the hair out of her eyes. She kissed her daughters cheek.

"I love you Eve." Her mom gave her a hug and Eve gave one back.

"I love you too." Eve got out of her bed. She brushed her hair that was longer then Lenne's was and put her hair into a bun. She pulled her dresser drawer open and got out a long sleeve shirt that was blue and black pants.

"Mommy I had a dream. I saw papa and he was holding a boy and you were there and I was too! Papa said that that was my brother and her was 12 years younger than me." Rikku picked her daughter up and helped her hair with the bangs.

"Well hunny I guess that was a nice dream." Rikku smiled. Eve turned her head that was when her green eyes lost their spiral.

"No mama this wasn't a good dream. I met a boy he told me I was a princess and I will destroy you from keeping it from me." Then Rikku stopped and put her daughter on the ground and a tear went down her cheek.

"Hunny get your cloak and boots on we are leaving the mountain. To Zanarkand again to pick out you a pet monkey." Eve got out side and her mother was ready. They went on a chocobo and left mount gagazet.

A/N: ohh I just got an idea.


	12. Quicky sorry i b back

A/N: hey Paine-171229 about the stuffed Paine and Barali plushy you can have not one but 2 because u reviews hey here is a cookie and a pat on the back I give u a star cause you worth it.

Many nights after the last when Eve slept she ment a man he was kind to her but different and knew the truth to her long lost past. She grew so Quickly and know had and evil part sprouting threw her long lost soul no one could see except the young man. Rikku is know 34 and her daughter Eve is 17. This is the time a man waited for when all of Spira shutter at the name Eve.

"Mother! You lied to me the dream is true isn't it? I am a Princess! Al-Bhed Princess! You kept me isolated here for what your own pleasure!" Rikku snapped back.

"Eve you are my daughter and I love you but I had to not tell you. When you three you learned something you should have never. And every night you have more of dream. My friend Shinra he told me that you would become evil if you learned of this so now I have to stop you but I wont not yet. I wont kill when you know nothing." Eve was mad at her mother but never so mad she thought she kill her. But it was worse of a shock when she heard her mother say she will kill her. Eve whipped past her mother. Rikku fell to the floor helpless. Well know she gave birth to a destroyer. And know Eve will learn her past. Rikku went to the clam lands she walked into the agency. This was the first time she no cloak in 17 years. Every one looked as if she was a ghost. Some of them even bowed.

"I need you to get my cousin Yuna and Paine with the old Guardians. Tell them that there is a new bad girl in town help me please and get her fast." Rikku told the counter women. The left as soon as Rikku finished...

A/N: Aren't _I mean hahahhahahhahaha mauhhahahhahahahaaaa _


	13. marrage is such a sweet thing if u haven...

Rikku finished telling the old group what had happened those years ago. Rikku was looking over her shoulder in hopes to see hear old love. He was never there. Saddened by this Rikku was speaking in a lower calmer voice. Yuna left the room of the old Celsius bridge and got onto the deck to meet up with the old gang to tell them of this news. No sooner than she had left Rikku was alone to think of what she had to do. Part one: Fined out more of this "Dream" Part two: prepare for what she will be up against. Part three: destroy the enemy!

"Know everyone is gone I can tell you what is going on that no one knows, Gippal. I know you are behind me." She turned and was met by a man who she loved so much. A man she wished she married and had this child with him. She smiled sweetly but there was no playboy smile any more. He grew up, stronger and looks like not only stronger with the body but with the mind as well.

"I don't know why I should talk to you after you ran off with our child. I don't know who you are but what ever, who ever our child is I will never forgive you in running off with her Rikku." His words harsh end at her name. She was guilty for what he hated but she had to.

"I understand... Her name is Eve... she may be contacted threw dreams. They are of a certain man who tells her about her past." Rikku walked to a window and pressed her arms against it. "Oh boy... I missed you so long... you know that right? I well I love you. That's why I left... That night... I knew what our daughter was I didn't want you to worry. Damn this all started with high school if I didn't love you then I would have not had eve and eve would be a good girl. AHH!" she turned around a tear stuned face she was not a little girl no more but a women. She clamped her arms around Gippal's neck he still smelled the same way of coconuts and machine oil. He reached up her arms and planted a kiss on her bare forehead.

"Rikku will you marry me this time?" he knelt down and handed her the same ring that she had almost had before. This time Rikku spoke soothing and dazzling...

A/N: I am stopping it is 1:17 am luv ya'll c u later...yeow


	14. What is ahead in the distance

Eve was in Guadosalam she had left her old home days ago. The past night she dreamt of the same guy who grew in her dreams, as they got older too. Eve had heard only his voice last night it told her after she made camp in old home to go to guadosalam and he will meet her if she sneaked into the Farplane. Eve walked past Leblanc's girl boarding house were Lenne had stayed after having a fight with Shuyin. Up to the Farplane's front door. A guard was there he told her to leave she was so much like her father.

"No I will not leave until I get threw!" She threw her backpack down and placed a bastard sword into her right hand. For a beginner she is strong. The guard was tall and dark haired he wore a Dark green cloak and was ready for battle. Eve did her trademark battle cry and fled towards the man clashing and hitting swords against swords. He stuck her cheek on one side and she stabbed him in the knee.

"This is going NO WHERE!" Eve flung her sword down and picked up duel pistols that had never been use. She aimed at the man and was about to pull the trigger when a shotgun had blown his head up. Eve had splats of blood on her face as she wiped it away leaving a smudge on her face. Eve got her pistols in their holder and she picked her Bastard sword off the ground. Turning her back around to see who was behind her to give her help was a man. Her height and looks 17 too. His blond hair went into his eyes.

"It is you." Eve stood still breathing hard. She was not used to fighting. The man stepped into the Farplane.

"Come with me _Eve_." She stammered her eyes threw the doorway.

---

Rikku was on a chair looking at the world before her how it was something she never thought she wouldn't want to see. This world has done nothing for her. Maybe Eve was just helping her too. Yuna jumped into Rikku's room. Rikku was playing with a gold ring.

"I heard about you and Gippal I am happy! Tidus and I were going to marry until he wanted to know if I was going to be a house wife and take care of our children." She took Rikku's hand into her own. "What's wrong?" She saw her cousin whiten.

"If I kill my daughter then I will never see her get married I will never see her child I will never see anything..." Rikku was petrified of this.

---

Farplane-

"Eve do you know who I am?" she knew nothing about him but he knew everything about her. "My name is Eric." She wanted to know more of him and his strength.

"Why do you know so much of me?" he placed his arm around her waist.

"We have our souls combined. You love the darkness and I am from there. You've been stuck there to long. Your mother had done great wrongs. You were one of them. She had to leave everyone. I had the same done to me. I fixed it." Eve wanted to know how he fixed it she was about to ask when he stole the moment again. Eric put his other arm to brush hair out of his way. Leaning into a Salome kiss their lips parting loving it she ran her arms to his shoulders where her blond hair disappeared and pitch of dark black with poisoned red burgundy tips took its place. She opened her eyes and purple and red was stuck in them killing off all the green that was left. Eric pushed away grinning at the newly changed girl.

Eve's POV

What ever he did to me I love it. Inside me my soul has renewed it is as if his kiss is an acid it killed all of my stupid feelings the only a couple that is still in me. Catching my breath heart beating faster, he pointed to my hands and my nails where black and longer. Eric came over to walk past me but stopped.

"I assume you like what I did to you? I give it to you as a gift if you come with me I will give you another one at my home." I wanted to know where his home was and hoped it was somewhere near here.

"My house is in the farplane I thought no one would mind if I lived with the dead. Even thought every one thinks this place is saccade they didn't know there was life here long time ago 1000 years ago to be exacted I lived here then. I am 1016 you see my people live a long time we're Elves. Dark elves to be exact and the real maker of Sin not some other brainless ass hole." He struggled to walk to me. One foot going slow when our chest were close together, he guided me to go to his home, which wasn't far at all.

The door was sliver with glass as clean as a fresh snowflake. In we went to his home to what I didn't know until that night it was to be my own. Up a warm stair way to a bedroom, that was pitch black. A light that has been shown, from a small lamp. On a bed was a dress black and see-through something her mother would die to wear if the stretch marks faded away.

WARNING FOR NEXT PARAGRAPH

"Come here Eve now you will know your name well." He spoke so slow it made me want to come. Eve walked to the man standing at the bedside, he made a jester that said put my arms up and she had done so. His hands were at my waist pulling my shirt up. When he was near my breast I forgot that I was wearing no bra. He past over them so generously I could have went with my instinct and starts to fuck him but I stood there as my breast popped down. My pants where off so easily I was wishing for him to inject me with his dick but nothing happed. Oh I slightly moaned and he heard it all. The bed was their just do it knows! That's what I thought but I decide then that this is not right so hell no.

The dress was on and I was their the blackness matched me well. It was see-through at the breast part and in the arms other wise I was in pitch black nightmare and I was happy with it.


	15. Mirrical what!

Yuna was sadden at rikku's attitude she carried on for days and when the group had talked about Eve she would cry. No one knew how to talk to her until one day...

"Gullwings 'port to the damn deck immetaly well everyone exept Rikku!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rikku was laying on her bed and still said because she was getting old hell she is old and her daughter would have an advantage since rikku isn't like her old peppy ways, soon the anoucment had rang over her and brother was on saying that rikku should know get her ass on the way to go talk..........

---- Bridge

"Hey hunny, Shinra has something for you and me." Rikku looked quizzical. Shinra soon appeared with two bottles he handed one to Gippal then to Rikku.

"Drink you guys..." Shinra ordered. And rikku took a swig she wouldn't care if it was poison she had nothing to—she felt weird she felt her hair to begin to be smoothier her boobs perkier and her body younger. Yuna and the others looked amazied and then she spoked.

"What did you give me!" her voice was sounding as if she was 17 again... Rikku then passed out.

---- Bed room.

"Hey you know what kid. You sure look the diff." Gippal was next to her looking as if he was 18. Yuna popped her head in and looked like her 19 years old again... everyone was younger.

"I don't wanna know how but I just want to say lets kick some ass........!!!" Rikku yelled.


	16. To you bastards and not to my nice revie...

Ok I am sick of this damn it! If you hate this story then get over it others don't mind it so much and I am happy there are people like that…. And really it aint about you bastards I don't go discriminating you fuckin shit so get the fuck lost. This story I made to be different. You hate it? Too bad you wanna fight? Do It some where else. I am not a person to sit around while others say they will do shit to me if you hate my shit then don't read it or look. OK? Ok.. for you others I will make more if you want by I have grown tired and weary for this story. And to those who gave me shit have you ever worked hard on something and then try to make a work of art or have ppl die in front of you and you just have to look away and walk away as well? That's my life k? and when I write I write for me not fuckers who hate everything or discriminate ppls feelings thanks and have a good day…


	17. Do what couples do

A/N: Hello all ok sorry about having this late I broke one arm and it hurts a lot! But I got to write this story!

Thank you so much you guys who reviewed saying this story is good I appreciate it so much :)

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!

The old gang went to the cabin to buy themselves new equipment and to get their fighting armor. Who would expect Rikku would truly want to defeat her young and confused daughter.

"Umm Rikku I don't think couples should be changing in the cabin separately. So Yuna, Paine, and I (buddy) created a room so that you and Gippal may do what couples do." Rikku was blushing shades of pink.

"Oh… ok well is Gippal their?" she wanted to see the man she had loved so long ago and never told anyone but, they all knew those long years ago at the party in the night, and in her bedroom, when they all walked in on her and Gippal.

"Yeah Rikku. You wanna do what couples do huh?" Paine teased.

"Oh yes Paine, I do. So where is Barali?" Paine stood and was shocked once again as the al-bhed princess has shown her adult hood once again.

" Gippal? You here?" the room was dark and a singal door was opened and white cotton curtains flared out at her. A worried man who had a childish face appeared. He turned to her as he sat on the balcony, his blond hair still as the window frame.

"Come here beauty." He whispered soft enough to have her hear over the peaceful breeze. She steadily walked in a drowsy pace. Gippal appeared to have been crying not like a downfall but a signal tear the tear haunted his face making his eye swell and puff.

A tiny finger pushed against his face and wiped the haunter off. The tear hit to the floor. Gippal opened his arms to her and her body seemed to have been a perfect fit.

"Rikku I'm worried I have never met our daughter and…"

A dark, mysterious, hateful room of death black and crimson red gone bad had seemed to give eve a loving feeling that made her feel strongly about herself. She sat at her mirror and watched herself prepare for attach. Her black hair was brushed into a pony tale and her make-up was dark greenish-black. Eve wore an ivy green dress that went 4 inches above her knee. The dress had red maroon look to it at her top and it seemed to fade to the ivy green. Eve had sandal high heels on that instead of having the clip around the ankle the straps laced to the knee. A crap was hung around her neck. Her hood was red but the body of it was pitch black.


	18. Finding Eve

The Gullwings headed off to find where the child must have gone. Any clue would be helpful starting with the Guadoslam. Yuna and Tidus went to search where Leblanc now stayed and tried to ask the brat if Rikku's daughter was seen here, of course no one new what she looked like. There was no help here so they decided to split up so that everyone could look at once. Rikku and Gippal where signed to looking in the far plain, Yuna's idea she thought they needed to a place where Eve most likely wont be.

Gippal took a step towards a rushing waterfall. "It seems if this place is more of a haunter than a peaceful place." Rikku understood he ment that it isn't right that they are in such a beautiful place and Eve is nowhere in sight. Rikku was trying to think that this is all just a dream when she kill's this imposter she will be redeemed of this dream. She wasn't realizing that were she was stepping was soon to be a cliff. Her leg brought her foot up and it smashed to the ground with all of her balanced she tried to not fall.

"Gippal!!" he turned his head in a second and pounced to Rikku trying to grab her arm but the earth under him disappeared and they rolled over grass and falling down the cliff. Gippal wrapped his arms around Rikku as they rolled. When the bottom of the cliff came into sight a rock appeared and both Gippal and Rikku smashed into it.

"Hello mother." Eve was over her and holding a long sword in her hand. Rikku peered at Gippal who was on top of her and he look at Rikku.

"Black hair? You told me you never did anyone but me." Rikku was quizzical and sneaked a peak at Eve. Her eyes widen and saw that Eve no longer had her blond cute hair but it was dead black and her eyes where unnatural.

"How did you get your hair like that? What did you do Eve?" Rikku ignored Gippal's question and pulling her body of Gippal and stood holding her side of her stomach. Eve giggled.

"So you're my father? You want to know? Well I suppose I can tell you but you have to meet my husband. He is different an elf mysterious beings." Eve looked at her mother and father and walked to a palace looking home. Gippal got up and turned to Rikku with a very uncomfortable feeling.

"How did she now it was you if you took that potion? We have to call the others." Rikku turned to look to the sky where all the pireflys flew. And she inhaled. Gippal was going to take forever to move so she left him their playing with his microphone and looking as if he was talking to thin air. All she wanted to have is answers.

The door opened and she saw Eve and a tall man and behind them was see through sliver curtain that shimmered.

"Rammu Neggi oui yna Neggi nekrd? E ys Anel. Frana ec Kebbym? E druikrd ed fuimt pa bnuban du cbayg eh ouin duihk pavuna oui tea." (Hello Rikku you are Rikku right? I am Eric. Where is Gippal? I thought it would be proper to speak in your toung before you die.)Rikku was not surprised by this.

"E drehg oui ghuf frana ra ec mega oui ghaf ypuid dra budeuh. Fro tuh'd fa dymg pavuna cusauha teac." (I think you know where he is like you knew about the potion. Why don't we talk before someone dies.) Rikku spat out atEric. Gippal entered the room and saw that his daughter was there with her husband.

"Shall we go to the kitchen so that we may talk about what will and has happened." Eric pulled Eve to the kitchen and Rikku put her tiny hand in Gippal's and walked with them.


	19. Not the ending just yet

They sat at a table of stone and all around them was swords of different types of metal. "How should we begin?" Eric seemed to act to normal it was scaring Rikku in a way.

"I know how about Rikku tells about what happed between Gippal and her so we get the whole thing." Eve said with anger as she watched her "mother" sit their staring at her like a fool.

"You want to know what happened? You want the truth?" Rikku sneered.

"I Deserve to know what happened so tell me know Rikku!" Eve slam her fist on the table.

"My name to you is mother," Rikku took a breath and started again, " It was the first day of school and of course I was in my home room when two new kids show up. It was your father and a girl I hardly remember. The girl starts getting close to my bf Josh and I got pissed and got in a fight with him and your father stood up for me. That day Gippal and I had to walk to the same classes and we became close after he invited himself to my friend Paine's house. We got close as I said and ended up sleeping together. I got kicked out of my home because of it and stayed with Gippal at his house. There was a party that was held and I found out I was pregnant with you. I told Gippal and he thought it was some one else's. I never slept with anyone else. I got mad and told everyone about you and that I wont tell you of your royalty I never did. I knew that if I did you would do this." Rikku was at this point was about to rip off Gippal's arm

"What did you think I wasn't going to find out? I saw Eric in my dreams ok? He told me things and when I asked you, you lied how am I suppose to believe you?" Eve was demanding facts.

"I am sorry I hid you from a world that you were ment to be in. But I hid myself too. You are my child and you are supposed to lead the Al-Bhed. It won't happen because you will destroy my World of Precious memories most that don't belong to me and you will ruin dreams. So I am ready pick your sword up!" Rikku hissed and switched her sphere grid to Dark knight and popped to the stone table.

Eve pulled at her chair and flung her sword to her mother. Rikku pulled hers to protect her chest and the child swung once again trying to cut the calf of Rikku's leg. But the dagger Gippal held slammed the sword to the table giving Rikku the chance she needed. Slit. Rikku slammed her sword to Eve's chest. Eric Screamed and ran to Eve. Rikku pulled the sword out and knelt at Eve's side.

"Mom, I'm sorry… I never … told you… give me your hand…" She handed out her hand and Rikku held it.

"NO!!! You can't forgive her! I will die if you do please Eve." Eric was fading.

"Bye Eric," She looked at Rikku, "You know what…" Eve died right their. Her hands wrapped tight against Rikku's. When Rikku was about to let go the world she thought was a dream faded. Rikku Dreamt of colors beyond imagination. Hews of pink, green, gold, aqua, and purple.

A/N: not done got more coming…


	20. Ending of this story begining of a new

Rikku's Dream didn't end with colors but it was a recap of everything that happened up to the part of when Rikku went to the agency. Eve's voice was heard as if she was giving Rikku a second chance. She said, "Mother don't worry about killing me before you broke the cursed me. When I am born again you can teach me of whatever you want. I am sorry for before. But you get to relive your life. Go back to Gippal he needs you. Like I will." Rikku opened her eyes and saw around her was the agency and she was in her cape and clothes. She smiled and ran out to the woods and ran as fast she could thinking of her second chance.

_I will love him and marry him soon. Eve will know her Grandpa. I have to see Gippal. Gippal… I am coming._

She entered the party again but in the dark. She saw that Gippal was sitting on a log his head in his hands. Rikku ran up to him and hugged his back. He flinched and she came to his face and kissed him it took 10 minutes of them kissing. Everyone turned and saw that they were making out in the shadowy night. Rikku and Gippal Turned and saw them looking.

Thirteen years later…

Eve is twelve and Rikku and Gippal have a home near the waterfall in the Far Plane a place just for them. Rikku opens Eve's door and saw her awake. Rikku walked in and pulled a chair to tell the news of the baby brother Eve will soon have.


End file.
